


Show Me Your Fangs

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Show Me Your Fangs

Title: Show Me Your Fangs  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: What it says on the tin.

Aziraphale stepped into his bookshop and discovered it was now decorated with all sorts of Halloween items. "Crowley, Halloween is eight months from now. Why is my shop a haunted house?"

"I got bored waiting for you to, so I thought I'd make the place more fun." He pressed the button on an electronic ghost which started screaming. "It's not like you have any customers right now."

"That's beside the point!"

"There's a coffin upstairs. We could do that vampire thing you've been talking about." Crowley smiled, showing off his fangs.

A snap locked the door.

"Lead the way, Vlad."


End file.
